Military Issue
by C.B. Magique
Summary: Sio and Adam get intimate for the first time.


**It has been a very long time since I last flexed my erotic writing muscles, I wonder if this'll be okay. Because if there's one thing that every fandom needs, it's more p0rn. Never mind that I only recently came across Nobunagun and have been in the fandom for a grand total of 3 days as of the publishing date of this fic (I am not even joking, I'm a Nobunagun novice). **

**Please leave a review because I love comments and feedback. :3**

**I'm also going to put a mirror up on AO3 because, well, you know, you can't trust this site with your lemons.**

* * *

><p><strong>Military Issue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, um, Adam…" Sio mumbled, stacking her teacup on top of her plate, the one she'd used for the biscuits while they were on their tea break. "Can we… talk?"<p>

Adam reacted to that with abject terror, almost dropping his coffee mug on the floor. _"Shit!"_ he thought. _"Girls never mean anything good by that. The hospital roof thing was too forward, wasn't it?"_

"Y-yeah," he replied, trying to stay cool and keep the panic from showing, even if his heart was beating several times faster.

Sio nodded, glancing around the now empty break room. Jess and Mahesh had already gone ahead to clean their dishes, it was just the two of them lagging behind. "Can we go somewhere private?"

"Yeah. My room okay with you?" he asked, turning away and hurrying to the kitchen before she got to see the nervousness on his face, which also meant that he didn't get to see the steaming red embarrassment on hers.

"_H-h-his room?! He wants to go that far already?"_ her mind screamed. _"Is that what he wanted the whole time? I thought relationships were supposed to take it slow! Maybe that's not a rule in his country?"_

Thoughts along those lines occupied her brain the entire way to Adam's cabin. Neither of them looked at each other directly and they both squirmed awkwardly in the pregnant silence between them. When they got to his room – to his surprise – there was a post-it note stuck to the door with a passive-aggressive message in angry red pen from one of the more anonymous staff on the Alex Logan.

"Ah…" Adam muttered, peeling the note off and reading it. "Guess I forgot some printing in the communications room. You okay to just hang out until I get back?"

"O-ok!" Sio exclaimed, going rigid. Hanging out… by herself… in Adam's room. That should be fine, right?

He keyed in the passcode and the door slid open. "Knock yourself out, squirt," he said, shoving her into his cabin. "Just try not to root through everything."

"What do you take me for?! A per—"

The door shut in her face before she could finish. She stiffly looked over her shoulder. The room was silent save for the air conditioner's humming and surprisingly tidy. Sio turned around fully, curiosity giving her the courage to start examining. Adam's room wasn't the typical boy's room she imagined it might be. While it did smell distinctly of something – that gross body spray that almost all teenage boys seemed to use and a savoury odour that could only be described as _human_ – it wasn't a mess. His dirty laundry was actually contained in a hamper, there was nothing gross on the carpet, nothing spilling out of half-open drawers, and his bed was actually decently made.

From the bareness of the surfaces Sio could see that the room was just a clone of hers, which shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did. Alex Logan was a supranational military base in the stratosphere and the rooms were just bunks for soldiers. However, it also revealed that Adam apparently didn't keep any personal belongings in his room, not even a poster or a photo. All of his drawers and the cupboard were firmly shut so perhaps he was just meticulous about putting his things away.

Sio flopped onto his bed. They were exactly the same sheets as hers except that they smelled like his body odour and his sweet-smelling body wash, just like the rest of the room. It wasn't so strong as to be overpowering or rank, in fact it smelled rather nice. Sio breathed it in deeply and her loins stirred uncomfortably.

She shrieked and launched herself off his bed. _"What the hell am I doing? Breathing in his scent like a creeper…"_

She sat down and leaned against the bedframe, wondering just how long Adam was going to take. The more she sat there the more the room's lack of personality bothered her. Her eyes wandered over to the drawers in his bedside table, plain white and unadorned.

"_I don't actually know that much about Adam, do I?"_ she thought, reaching out to open the closest drawer she could reach: the bottom one. _"We've spent so much time fighting together and yet I've never thought to ask him what his life was like before he joined DOGOO. Hmm… he told me not to go through his stuff but maybe a little peek won't hurt."_

Before she could talk herself out of it, the drawer was open. She leaned over to get a good look inside… and blushed from her collarbones to her hair.

She squealed and scooted to the other side of the room just as the door opened and Adam stepped in with a stack of three papers folded in half. They regarded each other in alarm for a moment and then Adam's gaze turned to the drawer. He scowled.

"What did I say about going through my stuff?" He stalked into the room and threw his printing onto his desk to be dealt with later.

"Eep! I'm sorry! I got curious! I'm sorry!"

Sio stared down at her fingers as they fidgeted. She looked up just as Adam was about to kick the drawer shut. "Adam…"

He paused, foot poised. "Hm?"

"Why do you have so many? You don't… you don't use them all, do you?" she asked in a small voice, turning away from him. She was such a relationship novice; she'd only recently found a friendship and was now careening into a romance, or at least she had thought she was. Perhaps that gesture on the hospital roof was only superficial and maybe Adam was just a player. But guys needed that sort of thing more than girls, or so everyone kept saying. Her heart sank so hard it hurt but she had just established that she didn't actually know Adam that well, in the end. She'd just hoped that he'd be a bit more noble than the jerks parents and the media warned girls about, who wanted what they wanted and then when they got it were done with you. Perhaps she was just too naïve.

"Huh? You think I have time to use all of these?" he retorted before he could stop his mouth from running. When she only looked up at him confusedly he guessed he hadn't said anything wrong… so far. He sourly glanced down at the open drawer, full of nothing but assorted condoms and single-use sachets of lube. "It's just obligatory military issue crap that they give out to everyone, regardless of whether you're getting any or not. They give us eight a month but the only time we ever get to leave the Alex Logan is when we've been deployed or sent on leave so there aren't even that many opportunities to use them. It's fucking stupid if you ask me. I guess I should just throw them away…"

"Eh? So…" The relief coursing through her body made her feel lighter and gave her the strength to stand up again. "Does that mean you haven't done it yet?"

"Of course I've had sex before!" he blurted out. Sio blushed vibrantly at the blunt statement. Again, his mouth was working before his brain.

"Sorry!"

"Stop saying sorry all the time!"

"I can't help it!" she wailed, flustered. She shuffled her feet, eyes darting anywhere except towards him or the drawer. _"Crap… this is awkward. I've never had friends before Asao, let alone sex! And he's already done it. Would he be okay with a novice?"_

"Um…" she murmured, glancing nervously at the bed and blushing. The memory of Adam's smell being so close and so enticing caused a needy throb right between her legs and she squeezed them shut. He was levelling her with that glare, the one that was his characteristic default expression when he wasn't teasing. "Do you want to use them more often… if it's with me?"

Adam's eyes widened and he spluttered: "Wh-what?!"

"Okay then, you don't want to! I just wanted to see—"

"No, I want to! It's been a while for me, even since before you arrived…"

Another ping of relief surged through Sio, one she hadn't really thought about until now. "Oh… the entire time I was here you weren't able to do it? Not even when we were on leave?"

"Tch. Technically, we were on call too so they didn't let us go anywhere there'd be heaps of distractions." He shoved his hands in his pockets and gulped, going pink in the cheeks. "So… you wanna do it with me, huh?"

"Uh, yeah," Sio said. Her insides trembled with a wave of anticipation and nervousness as Adam stepped in closer and pulled her flush against him. It was the feeling she usually only got when completing a new tank model or reading a book about ammunition. She grabbed his blazer with both hands and squeezed the material tightly.

"Well then we're doing this properly, so look at me."

She looked up and he came down on her lips, the kiss hitting like a wave crashing on the beach. Sio squeezed her eyes shut and puckered up tightly but he kept trying to push her lips open wider with his. His tongue ran across her lips but he wasn't forcing his way in like Jess would in her greetings. Adam was asking and Sio responded by parting her lips enough for him to enter – a resounding yes.

He dragged them both towards the bed until they fell onto it, Sio on top. They only briefly paused here and there to take in a small breath. His hands slid down her sides to her hips and ducked under the hem of her blazer, shimming her shirt out of her waistband. She was hot all over, squirming in discomfort from wearing too many clothes, it was stifling. She broke the kiss to sit up, straddling his hips while she unbuttoned her blazer and he used the opportunity to do the same.

They threw their blazers to the floor. Their shirts and ties followed quickly as if they were in a race to undress first, shucking everything until they were down to their underwear. The heat was swirling and rising in her belly, heating her skin. She could feel it on Adam's skin too when they lay down again to continue making out but rather than burn it soothed her.

He chuckled, smirking against her lips. "Should've known you were the sports bra type, even on an ordinary day," he teased, slipping a finger under the elastic material and twanging it.

"W-what's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped huffily.

"Nothin'…"

Sio sat up, swinging her leg over him to get back into her original position but when she sat down her crotch rubbed up against something firm. She made a frightened squeak and all of the heat rushed right up to her face.

"W-what's that?"

Adam's wicked grin widened. He put his hands on her hips and thrust upwards, jostling her and causing a needy ache to well up in her loins, sending a shockwave through her whole body. "I'm just excited to be here is all. How about you?"

One hand trailed gingerly down the crevice of her thigh. His fingers slipped between them, rubbing her panties. "Damn, I've got a lot of work to do. I'm already starting to get hard and you're not even wet."

"Wet?" Sio squeaked. "Was I supposed to do something…?"

"Don't worry about it, we'll fix that. I think it's already working."

His fingers massaged circles over her mound and she could already feel something slick and slimy between the folds. She was beginning to pant from excitement while his other hand smoothed up her body, fit and toned from training, to slip under her bra and push it up over her breasts. He wrapped his hand over one, massaging it with his palm, kneading with his fingers. Sio let out a high-pitched moan, taking the bra off the rest of the way.

"Your tits are great, Sio," he said huskily. He was starting to get short of breath too. Handling her boobs was as nice for him as it looked like it was for her, with her nipple already hard and poking into his palm. Big tits were so overrated as far as he was concerned. Sio's were just right for groping; they were the right size to fit in in hands and big enough to be soft and bouncy. And she was enjoying it so much that she started to fondle her other breast, moaning and mewling like a kitten. "Yeah, that's it. Play with yourself for me. Damn, that's hot."

The wetness was already soaking through her panties and the scent it was giving off was euphoric, awakening baser instincts in him that he was dying to act upon. Suddenly he sat up, flipping them over and getting a surprised gasp out of her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked nervously.

"Nah, just takin' things to the next level. You just keep fondling your tits like that." His dick was already straining through his boxer briefs and aching with arousal. He was ready to shove it in; it had been a really long time. Now that he had her hot and wet in front of him his body yearned to be sheathed inside but first things had to come first. He slid his fingers down the front of her panties and down to the wet slit under the bush.

"Eh!? What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

"Whaddya mean 'what am I doing'? I'm checking to see if you're ready, squirt," he growled back impatiently. His fingers wiggled around a bit, looking for the entrance and sliding in easily when he found it. "If it's not ready I won't be able to put it in."

"Ah…" she sighed, relaxing with the reassurance and the opening suddenly felt a bit looser. He tried another finger and it slipped in beside the first. "It just feels kinda weird…"

"What? Is this your first time?"

His arm jerked and he was about to pull his hand out of her pants but she grabbed his wrist and held him there fast. "Don't stop."

"You didn't tell me it was your first time. I mean, I kinda guessed you'd never fucked a guy but haven't you ever put your own fingers in there?"

Sio shook her head but she had that crazed, determined look in her eye that never meant good things for the enemy. "So what? Are you going to give up?"

Adam responded with his best slasher grin. "Like hell I am. You just make me feel special, that's all."

He pushed his fingers in deeper, thumbing her moist nub while he lowered his head to kiss the valley between her breasts. Sio chose that moment to start fondling them again, pushing their softness against his face. His fingers came away dripping.

"I think that's enough foreplay," he smirked, admiring the fruits of his effort on his fingers. "Panties off, squirt, it's time to play with the big gun."

They both paused to remove their underpants, discarding them with the rest of their clothes. Adam leaned over the edge the bed, picking a condom and a sachet of lube to roll on. Sio moaned and covered her eyes with one arm, fingers automatically going to her clitoris to tide her over until he was done.

"Hey, what'd I tell you earlier?" Adam said, pushing her legs apart and holding them there so that he could get positioned. "We're doing this properly, so look at me while I fuck you."

One red eye glared at him out of the shadow of her arm and that was all he needed. He guided himself in, pushing the walls apart. She cried out and scooted back a bit but he pressed forwards, gaining ground in the tight, hot cavern.

"Ah! It feels weird!"

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

She shook her head. It was kind of uncomfortable but it didn't hurt like she thought it would. People always said that the first time would hurt, probably bleed too. But so far it was just being filled with something firm and warm. Adam grunted as her hole stretched around him, holding him tight like he was meant to fit there.

"Sio, it feels great. You're so tight and warm…" he moaned, pulling out a bit to thrust back in, eliciting a startled moan from her.

"Y-yeah," she panted as Adam started up a rhythm and she rocked along with it. "It feels good for me too. Don't stop."

"Don't think I could if I tried."

He thrust hard, interrupting the rhythm he was setting but it got a gasp of pleasure out of her. They moved together, moaning, grunting, and panting while the heat coiled up in their guts like a spring. Adam pushed her hand away to take over rubbing her clit. Unsure of what to do with her hands now, Sio rubbed them up and down his body, feeling the defined muscles damp with sweat and fiddling with his peaked nipples. His thrusts gained speed gradually, picking up momentum like an advancing tank and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the room with his grunts and her moans.

"S-Sio… I think I'm gonna… _ah_… I'm gonna cum."

Sio couldn't muster words. Pressure was building up inside her until she thought she was either about to burst or float away. She wrapped her arms around him and gripped tightly. Their noises reached a crescendo where they were both crying out in ecstasy as a tidal wave of pleasure crashed over both of them and then ebbed away, leaving them with the feeling of being sated and cleansed all at once.

Adam pulled out and rolled to the side, peeling off his condom, tying it up and throwing it in the trash. They were both panting like they'd been running laps. Sio cuddled up to Adam's side as he put an arm around her, breathing in his savoury smell and body wash now mixed with a hormone-driven scent that she had no name for except _sex_.

"Damn…" he muttered, staring up at the ceiling, satisfied to the bone. "It's really been a while."

They lay like that for a while, savouring the high and the closeness, basking in each other's warmth and listening only to the sound of each other's breathing, which seemed to echo in their ears. Neither of them tried to move or say anything until the heat on their skin had cooled and the cotton in their minds had cleared enough that they were aware of the air conditioner's humming again.

"Hey, Sio…"

"Mm?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

Sio blushed. "Uh, er… I was just wondering if – because of that time on the roof, of the hospital, I mean, when we visited Galileo – you wanted to… to date me, you know, seriously."

Adam's lips quirked a smile. He planted a kiss on the top of her head and whispered, "Yeah, I do."


End file.
